In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together
In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together is the fourth episode of the first season and the 4th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison invites her fellow Oceanside Wellness co-workers to her house for a get-together, but no one RSVPs, the wife of Violet's ex-boyfriend visits the wellness center for medical treatment - and Violet is none too happy about it. Cooper counsels a young patient who is lovesick, and Sam appears on his first talk show promoting his self-help book. Full Summary Addison brings Sam coffee as he dresses up to be on TV. He confesses that he had a nightmare about being on TV. She asks him why no one, himself included, has responded to her invitation. He says it's because he lives next door, so if she has a party, he's going to be there whether he wants to be or not. She asks if he wants her to come with him to be on TV for moral support. He asks her to come and she says she accepts. Now he's talking to a patient and saying the exam didn't turn up anything and asks what's changed in his life. The patient says he's going bald. There's laughter and it's revealed that he's in front of an audience. He's talking about the mind/body connection. When the guy asks about it, Sam says bald is beautiful and sexy. He gets the patient to say he's a strong, proud, bald man. Addison watches, amused and claps for him. At the practice, Dell asks Sam how it went. Addison says he was inspiring, but Sam says he's a fraud. Addison continues to rave. Violet comes in. Addison asks her if she thought Sam was inspiring. Violet points out that when he said the Arm & Hammer guy is bald, he was wrong. Sam thinks he's right, but Copper backs Violet up. Pete points out that Mr. Clean is bald. Addison says she's trying to get a head count and says her party's tonight. They all suddenly remember and say they're busy except Dell, who says he'll be there and he R.S.V.P'd. Naomi comes in, apologizes for being late, and reiterates that the Arm & Hammer guy isn't bald. Sam says he knows and puts his head down. Naomi starts the meeting. Addison walks up to something Dell’s working on and asks what it is. He says it’s Naomi’s wall of miracles. He points out his favorite and sings Naomi’s praises. Addison looks at wall of pictures and says, “Miracles.” Pete is admiring an older patient’s engagement ring. She says her first husband thought engagement rings were too extravagant, so this is her one and only. Her fiancé, Stan, is sitting beside her. She says Pete needs to put himself out there and find a soulmate. Her fiancé says she worries too much and she says he keeps falling asleep, sometimes while they’re talking in the middle of the day. He says he wakes up quickly and it’s not a big deal, but Sylvie had to drag him to the quack. Pete asks him more about his symptoms. She says when he wakes up, he’s fine and it’s almost like nothing happens. He’s upset and stands up to leave, but he falls to the floor. Pete jumps up to check him out. Cooper is checking out a patient, Michael. He says there are no signs of infection, but there’s swelling. He says that combined with the other things, it could be mono. His mom asks if he’s been kissing anyone. He says gross, but Cooper points out that there are other ways to get it. Michael asks if he can still skateboard. Cooper says not until he’s better. He tells Michael to get plenty of sleep and no making out until then. Michael protests that no one would want to kiss him anyway. Addison is snooping in the drawer of patient files when Dell approaches. He says he doesn’t have much domain at the practice and Addison correctly deduces that she’s standing in his domain. He asks if he can help her with something. She wants to see her patient file. He says that’s fine and asks if everything’s okay. She says just give her the file. He starts to say he can help, but she just wants the file. Addison is in her office looking through her file. Violet asks Cooper if he’s going to Addison’s party. She says at some point in your life, you’re done with new friends. Cooper says she doesn’t need more friends as long as she’s got him. Violet spots Cami, Allan’s new wife, and hides behind Cooper. He asks why they’re hiding and they discuss it and she wonders what Cami is doing there. Violet approaches Dell’s desk and asks about Cami. Dell refers her to Naomi, but Cooper stops her before she can go ask Naomi and she says she’ll let it go. Addison brings her file back and Dell asks if she found what she was looking for. Addison says kind of, but Dell says that he’s a bank of knowledge of female anatomy and he’s acing his midwifery classes. She says to keep his knowledge to himself. As Addison leaves, Dell shouts “Vulva! Labia majus!” Sam comes up to the desk and says if that’s his way of flirting he needs to work on it and gives Dell some lab samples. An anxious-looking woman steps off the elevator looking for Sam. She almost collapses, but Sam and Addison catch her. He sees evidence of an IV on her arm and asks if she just got out of the hospital. She says they had to get out of there. When asked, she confirms that she’s pregnant and that they were trying to kill her. Addison and Sam are examining her and she talks about him being on TV and asks if it’s true. He says it’s all true except the Arm & Hammer part. Addison asks her how far along she is. She says five months. When Addison is surprised, she says she knows she’s thin, but she’s eating and she’s always had stomach issues. She says she’s listening to her body, but no one is listening. He asks for her name. She won’t give it. Sam and Addison find Naomi and tell her about the anonymous patient because she’s afraid they’ll send her back. Naomi says she’ll have Dell call and find what hospital had her and they’ll send her back. Addison wants to run tests and Sam says it’s fine until they find out where she comes from. Addison leaves. Naomi says Addison’s acting weird. Sam asks if Naomi R.S.V.P’d to Addison’s party. She didn’t. Pete is tending to Stan and asking him about what happened. He says he was a little dizzy before he passed out. Pete wants to send him down to the lab for tests. Sylvie tells Pete to fix Stan because he’s her one and only. Pete talks to Sam about the patient and asks if those tests are the ones he’d run. Sam reviews it and suggests some possibilities. As Pete leaves, Sam says Pete needs to R.S.V.P. to Addison’s party, but Pete doesn’t want to. Sam thinks Addison is getting to Pete. Michael doesn’t have Mono. His mom is happy and leaves to call his father. Cooper observes that Michael doesn’t seem happy to hear that. He says he knew he didn’t have Mono. He says he knows what wrong and it’s that he’s in love. Cooper asks if that’s awful. He says it’s awful when the person you love doesn’t love you back. Cooper asks who the girl is. Michael says it’s someone at the skate park. Cooper says he should tell her, but Michael doesn’t want to mess everything up. Cooper says he’s got a girl he likes and he’s been trying to say something for a long time. He makes a deal with Michael that they’ll both spill their guts and see what happens. Violet paces outside Naomi’s office. When Naomi calls out to her, she enters quickly and interrogates her about why Cami was seeing her. Naomi chastises her and then asks if she really wants to know. Violet says that no matter what she does, Naomi must swear not to tell her. Sylvie enters Pete’s office and wonders if Stan doesn’t really want to marry her. She thinks the attacks might be caused by stress and they started right after he proposed. Dell says he checked on their Jane Doe. Addison questions why he was doing that, but he interrupts and says she’s having contractions. Addison gives her medication. She’s worried about the baby, but Addison reassures her. She says the baby is small for 5 months, but the heartbeat is strong. Jane Doe says no one thought she could get pregnant, but this baby is a miracle. She says she’ll do whatever Addison wants because she can’t lose her baby. Charlotte is there for Jane Doe. Naomi says that Jane Doe came to them and they called to find where she came from. Addison asks if she knows their Jane Doe. Charlotte says her name is Rebecca Hobart and Charlotte is arranging transportation to take her back to St. Ambrose. Addison says Rebecca wants to stay. Charlotte says she left out more than her name then and says Rebecca’s a 5150, which Sam says means she’s on involuntary hold. Addison says Rebecca doesn’t seem crazy, but Charlotte says that like all Munchausen patients, she’s very convincing. They’re surprised to hear that diagnosis. Charlotte says she’s been in and out since she was 18. Addison still wants to keep her, but Charlotte says that Rebecca’s mother is her medical guardian and they have to send her back if the mother wants that. Naomi agrees, but Addison says she’s having contractions and suggests that moving her could make her lose the baby. Naomi wonders why Addison just did that. Addison says that she believes Rebecca, but Naomi isn’t convinced. Addison wants Violet to do a psych eval and asks Sam if he agrees. Sam leaves to see a patient. Naomi asks Addison why she’s fighting so hard and Addison counters by asking her since when does she give up on people. Naomi says she’s looking out for Addison. Naomi thinks it’s about the party and apologizes for not R.S.V.Ping. Addison just asks if she can have Violet to the psych eval and Naomi says yes. Rebecca says she doesn’t need another shrink. She wants them to figure out what’s wrong so they don’t think she’s crazy anymore. Addison still believes her and instructs her to talk to Violet. Sylvie says her first marriage was lonely and she can’t get stuck in another lonely marriage. Pete asks if she really believes that that Stan’s not interested. She suggests that he could be using her for sex because they have damn good sex. Pete says that she can’t let the past interfere with her life. She says the timing is still troublesome. Cooper is in the bathroom, sitting on a toilet, practicing confessing his feelings. Pete enters and overhears. Cooper leaves the stall and they talk. Pete asks if he was saying he loves his genitals, but Cooper says no and Pete leaves it at that. Violet is looking at a container of urine. Cooper approaches and says he wants to say something, but Violet talks about the urine, which is Cami’s. She wonders what she’d tell a patient in her position. She thinks knowing if Cami’s pregnant could bring closure. She wonders what Cooper wanted to say. He starts to say it, but Violet inches toward the urine and he makes her stop. She says she’s removing herself and leaves. Violet says Rebecca doesn’t fully fit the Munchausen profile. Addison asks Violet if she thinks Addison is personalizing this because she needs to believe. Violet says instinct’s a bitch because you only know if you can trust it after the fact. Violet says Addison can share what she’s feeling if she wants. Addison tells Violet about the fertility issues in a haphazard way, but Violet doesn’t understand. They talk about their problems. Addison tells Violet not to tell Naomi stop her and tells her to go get her answers about Cami. Violet says Addison’s a bit crazy, but she likes her. Michael comes into Cooper’s office. He’s been beat up. Cooper asks what happened and who did it. Michael says he shouldn’t have told and it was Brian, the guy he asked out, the one he loves. Cooper now understands. Cooper can’t imagine knowing who you are when you’re only 10, but Violet says some kids just know. Cooper says Michael came out and got his ass kicked and his heart broken all in one day. Cooper thinks he needs to do something. Violet says just to do what he’s already doing and watch out for Michael. Cooper says he’ll talk to the parents. Violet goes back to snooping in the files. She finds Cami’s. Pete talks to Sylvie about the tests they’re running on Stan. Addison approaches and he introduces them. Addison asks Pete for a nutritional consult for Rebecca and says when he does that, she also expects an R.S.V.P. or, she says, he can give one now. He says he’ll wait and she threatens to uninvite him. They stare for a few seconds before she leaves. Sylvie says Pete likes Addison and Addison reminds her of Anna. Pete says Addison is not like Anna. Naomi catches Violet reading Cami’s file and takes it from her. Violet wants to know, but Naomi won’t tell her. Michael is missing. His parents are talking to Cooper. Cooper says he’ll check the skate park for them. Rebecca tells Addison she felt the baby move and wants Addison to feel it. Charlotte enters with Mrs. Hobart, who has an ambulance waiting downstairs to take Rebecca back to St. Ambrose. Rebecca is upset. Mrs. Hobart tells them about Rebecca’s patterns as Rebecca gets more and more upset. Addison tries to calm her down. Naomi comes in with tests results that say that Rebecca hasn’t eaten in days. Rebecca insists she has eaten. Addison says she’ll make sure the contractions have stopped and they can take her. Rebecca is upset because she thought Addison believed her. Addison confirms that she did. Pete has Stan’s labs. They’re all good. Sylvie is still upset. She says to find another answer so she can believe it’s not her. They take Rebecca away. Addison talks to Sam about it. Sam tells Addison to wait and tells Mrs. Hobart that they need more time. He says she risked a lot to come there because she thought they were different and he believes they are and they can figure out what’s wrong with Rebecca. Mrs. Hobart gives them one more hour. Cooper arrives at the skate park and asks Brian where Michael is. Brian says Michael’s a freak. Cooper tells Brian he’s missing and asks if he knows where Michael might be. Brian suggests a parking lot and says he didn’t mean to his Michael so hard and asks Cooper to tell Michael that he’s sorry. Addison says she appreciates what Sam’s doing but doesn’t think they can help. He says they need to clear their minds before they dive in to help. Violet says she needs to know why Cami is there. Naomi stars to object, but Sam just tells her to spill. It’s a bladder infection from too much sex. Violet covers that she was afraid it might be cancer. They get to work on Rebecca. Cooper finds Michael ready to jump. He says he was going to run away, but he has no money and it’s lame, so he thought he’d jump, but that’s lamer. Cooper says he talked to Brian, who feels bad. Michael steps down. Michael’s still upset that Brian doesn’t love him back. Cooper says some kids are cool with it, but Michael doesn’t want to hang with them. He wants Brian. Michael wishes he were someone else, but Cooper wishes he were Michael because he’ll have a lot more chance to fall in love, but Cooper thinks his one is the last chance he’ll get and he couldn’t tell her. He says Michael is a lot braver than he is. Michael doesn’t want to go home yet. Cooper says they can hang for a while, but then they have to call is parents. They’re struggling to figure out what’s wrong with Rebecca. Addison says to ignore the files and just look at what she’s told them and take it as the truth. They start throwing out ideas. They have an idea that could fit, an autoimmune disorder. They go out to tell Rebecca, but Dell says he got in a tug-of-war with Charlotte, who is surprisingly strong and Rebecca is gone. Charlotte doesn’t want them to run another test and think they just want to get her fired. Sam says she can have all the credit for the save, but she says she doesn’t care, but then back steps that she does care, but she cares about helping more and agrees to do the study. Pete has an idea. He asks if they’ve been having a lot of sex. Stan is embarrassed, but Sylvie is forthcoming and says that they have. He asks about their positions and Sylvie says that she’s mostly on top. He asks them to show him. Stan doesn’t want to, but Sylvie shows him. Pete grabs Stan’s shoulders and makes him pass out. He says it’s a trigger point and they can treat it. Sylvie kisses Pete on the cheek and tells him that now it’s his turn. Violet sees Cami at the practice and calls her into her office. She asks Cami why she’s there. Cami says she’s there because Allan talks about her, about all of them, and she wants the best. Violet deduces that she’s there to scope Violet out. Violet says she needn’t worry, that Violet is not her competition. Cami isn’t so sure. Addison comes to tell Rebecca the results. She has Crohn’s Disease. Rebecca is ecstatic that they believe her. Sam says the chance of the baby being healthy are very good. Mrs. Hobart enters and apologizes. They hug as the doctors leave. Naomi asks Sam and Addison how it went and how Rebecca is. Sam brags a little, but Addison objects before allowing him to take credit. Violet offers Addison wine. She asks if they’re hanging out there. Cooper says they have both red and white wine. Addison says she got all the supplies for the party and invited all of them and she’s upset that they didn’t respond. Violet says they’re all coming. They were just waiting for Sam and Addison to get back. Violet tells Cooper that there’s no way Allan is thinking about her. Cooper thinks it’s possible because Violet is hard to forget. Naomi and Addison talk on the beach. Naomi asks her about it. Addison confronts her about the fertility issues and says she has two eggs left and there’s still a chance. Naomi didn’t want her to hang out to something that was almost impossible. Addison tells Naomi to stop protecting her. Naomi says Sam inspired her. Addison says yeah, she has hope now and she might not be alone. Naomi says she’s not alone and tells her to look around. They’re on her porch, eating and drinking. Sam comes down by them. Addison says they’re talking about being a strong, proud, bald man. Sam says, “It really is just an arm and a hammer.” Addison tells him to let it go. Cast PP104AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP104PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP104NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP104CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP104CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP104DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP104SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP104VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP104RebeccaHobart.png|Rebecca Hobart PP104Sylvie.png|Sylvie PP104Stan.png|Stan PP104Mrs.Hobart.png|Mrs. Hobart PP104CamiDavis.png|Cami Davis PP104Michael.png|Michael PP104Louis.png|Louis PP104Daniel.png|Daniel (left) PP104Catherine.png|Catherine PP104Brian.png|Brian Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Mageina Tovah as Rebecca Hobart *Debra Mooney as Sylvie *George Coe as Stan *Dinah Lenney as Mrs. Hobart *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Cami Davis *Miles Heizer as Michael Co-Starring *Allen Lulu as Louis *Dan Warner as Daniel *Erica Yoder as Catherine *Dean Misch as Brian Medical Notes Stan *'Diagnosis:' **Scalp laceration **Syncope **Sciatica **Pressure point **Painless migraines *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Intensive muscle therapy Stan, 70, was brought in to see Pete because he'd been passing out. He passed out in Pete's office and lacerated his head, which Pete stitched up before sending Stan for tests. All of Stan's labs came back okay, so Pete continued to search for an answer. He had an idea and asked if they'd been having a lot of sex, always in the same position. He had them show him and then he grabbed the back of Stan's next. The repetitive motion caused a pressure point, which caused painless migraines and caused him to pass out. Pete said they'd do a few sessions of intensive muscle therapy to work it out and treat the sciatica so they could try some other positions. Michael *'Diagnosis:' **Facial contusions **Nosebleed *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Michael, 10, came in to the practice, where Cooper examined him and suspected mono. When the test came back negative, Michael confessed to Cooper that he knew that he didn't have mono. He was really just in love. He made a deal with Cooper that they'd each confess their love. Michael then came back into the practice with bruises on his face and a bloody nose because he had confessed his love and Brian, his crush, beat him up. Cami Davis *'Diagnosis:' **Bladder infection *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics Cami came in to see Naomi for a bladder infection she got from having too much sex. Rebecca Hobart *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Crohn's disease *'Doctors/Medical Personnel:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Sam Bennett (internist) **Dell Parker (student midwife) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Psychiatric evaluation Rebecca ran away from a hospital to come to see Sam after seeing him on TV. She also said she was five months pregnant. Despite being thin, she insisted that she'd been eating. She started having contractions, but Addison said the fetal heartbeat was good. They then found out that she had been on a psychiatric hold for Munchausen Syndrome. Addison wanted Violet to do a psychiatric evaluation before they took her back to the hospital. Rebecca resisted, but ultimately consented and Violet did the eval. After that, Violet said that Rebecca didn't fit the typical Munchausen profile. The lab results then revealed that Rebecca hadn't eaten anything in days, so Addison said she'd confirm that the contractions had stopped and then they could take her back to the hospital. Before they could leave, Sam made one last attempt to convince her mother to allow them to look for a true cause. Her mother agreed to give them one hour. They spent that hour thinking of possible causes. Sam had the idea to do a GI study, but Rebecca had already been taken back to the hospital. They ran the tests and diagnosed Crohn's disease. Music "How We Do This" - The Brand New Heavies "There's Joy to be Found" - The Thrills Notes and Trivia *Like all other episodes from the first season, this episode's title originated from the original Winnie the Pooh series. *This episode scored 11.81 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP1x04-1.jpg PP1x04-2.jpg PP1x04-3.jpg PP1x04-4.jpg PP1x04-5.jpg PP1x04-6.jpg PP1x04-7.jpg PP1x04-8.jpg PP1x04-9.jpg PP1x04-10.jpg PP1x04-11.jpg PP1x04-12.jpg PP1x04-13.jpg PP1x04-14.jpg PP1x04-15.jpg PP1x04-16.jpg PP1x04-17.jpg PP1x04-18.jpg PP1x04-19.jpg PP1x04-20.jpg PP1x04-21.jpg PP1x04-22.jpg PP1x04-23.jpg Quotes :Violet: Are you going to this Addison thing? :Cooper: I'll go if you go. :Violet: You know what? There comes a point when you're life is set, when you're done with new people. I mean, honestly, do I really need a new friend? :Cooper: No, not with me around. I mean, I'm a lot of friend. I'm like two double patties worth of friend. See Also *Episode Transcript Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S1 Episodes